Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight
by Tidus'luvr
Summary: A typical Klaine story in which Blaine likes Kurt and Kurt likes Blaine but they're both to dense to realize it. KLAINE, with mentions of Finn/Puck in later chapters. Rated for possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__: Hi everybody, so this is my first Glee fic and I would really appreciate having some awesomeeeee reviews and pointers. Also, I just wanted to say that I'm not too sure how often I'm going to be able to update, I'm going to bank on once a week, but hopefully I can do more! However, I can be busy sometimes so I'm sorry in advance for any delays. Anyway…_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the songs that are mentioned._

_**Chapter Warnings**__: Gratuitous use of parentheses and hints of monkey spanking. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE: The Way You Turn Me On**

The halls of Dalton Academy looked especially dark that day. Of course, the grey sky was to blame as it refused to stop snowing. However, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if the lack of sparkling decorations was to blame (all of the Christmas ornaments had been removed during the break apparently). Sure the building was wonderfully decorated in a quaint sort of dull way (Kurt would have done a much better job at doing it since he has such a good eye for interior decorating), but he couldn't help but miss the personalized atmosphere of his new room in Burt and Carole's new house.

He had spent the better part of his Christmas break in various decorating stores picking out just what theme he wanted. Mercedes, of course, couldn't have been more helpful. Part of Kurt wished he could have stayed in his newly made haven, unfortunately commuting to Dalton was not an option, and neither was excessive personalization (apparently boarding schools frown upon individuality). So Kurt was reduced to residing in his school room (which he luckily didn't have to share with anyone being as he came late in the semester and no roommates were available) wistfully wishing that he could at least change the heinous curtains that did not match the carpet whatsoever.

Luckily, he had found an almost attractive duvet that had both of the dull and boring colors in it. Although it was not exactly Kurt's first pick, it was better to be boring than have the room clash (it also helped that Kurt and Mercedes both had generous experience with a bedazzler). At least this room was a million times better than Finn's room at home. Although Kurt had not spent much (read any) time in his stepbrother's room, he managed to catch a glimpse only to see that the other boy had transferred his old cowboy wall paper into the new house. It was sentimental, but horrendous in Kurt's opinion (he also wondered how they had found the exact wallpaper or if they had managed to actually take the stuff from his old room. Either way he shuddered when he saw it).

In the two hours he had been back at school Kurt had checked his phone more than usual (which was already more than any sane person should), of course he had gotten plenty of messages (well only a few from Mercedes), but the person who he wanted to text him was sadly silent. Kurt flopped onto his bed, his phone rested on his chest. It had been two days since Blaine had texted him (that was a lie he had texted him back almost every time Kurt texted him, Blaine just was awful at starting conversations), and Kurt was very curious as to whether or not he was back at Dalton yet. In theory Kurt could always text him and ask him if he was there, but he had already told him to text him when he arrived, and he didn't want to distract the other boy if he was driving in the snow (and Kurt may have texted him twice this morning already and was sure he was starting to be a bother). So instead, he settled on opening up his laptop and trying to figure out which song to sing for the next time he was invited to audition for a solo (which hopefully would be very soon, he really wanted to show the world how amazing Kurt Hummel was).

After about an hour and a half of watching various renditions of "Blue Hair" (and deciding that he couldn't even bring himself to say the words "dye my hair blue" aloud) Kurt was jolted out of his search by the unnecessarily loud vibration of his phone against the bottom of his laptop. He quickly checked it (well more like nearly jumped at it to see who it was) and a grin played across his face to see the name "Blaine" on the display. Kurt quickly read over the brief message which consisted of: _I'm back,_ and then continued to spend a good ten minutes on trying to figure out a response (one that wasn't: _OMG YAY. Come over and we can watch RENT and then make out hardcore like I've wanted to all break!)_ and settled on a simple smiley face accompanied by an invitation to chill if he wanted to or had the time.

He managed to delude himself into believing that he actually didn't care if Blaine could hang out or not (the other boy was probably busy and tired), but after twelve minutes of silence, he felt a small tug of disappointment at the thought of not hanging out with his friend (the disappointment had nothing to do with the fact that he may have been totally in love with Blaine… really, that hardly mattered). With a small sigh he put his phone to the side and looked out the window to the snow covered lawns of Dalton, it would be so romantic to take a walk outside on a day like today (despite the fact that such cold weather was not good for the skin and he would then have to spend an extra twenty minutes on his moisturizing routine), but since it would not happen (for skin reasons duh), Kurt was content to just lose himself in watching numerous flakes fly past his window.

A knock at the door pulled him from his fantasies (which most certainly did not include a certain Warbler coming to him with a horse drawn carriage, hot chocolate, and a romantic ballad) and his heart soared out of his throat when he opened the door to see the object of his thoughts (ALL of his thoughts) standing in front of him. In the past few weeks Kurt may have fantasized about the grand reunion between the two of them (and of course it did not involve running into each other's arms while declaring their everlasting love, he was way more realistic), however the awkward ten seconds or so that passed without a word from either boy was not what he expected. Kurt held the grin on his face as long as he could before finally he let it drop to a more subtle smile (which was still a goofy grin but that is not important).

Eventually the dark-haired boy in front spoke. "I missed you Kurt!" Kurt's heart fluttered ever so slightly and he couldn't help but truly enjoy the thought of the debonair older boy missing him over their long break (he also was trying hard not to imagine the other fantasizing about him as he had done so often). This was when the second awkward moment happened in which it was clear that neither boy was clear on whether or not a hug was in order (hell yes in Kurt's opinion, but he would not be the one to initiate it).

Kurt soon found his voice (somewhere around giving up the urge to pounce on the other boy) and replied. "I missed you too." He paused, having so many more questions he wanted to ask (even though most of them had been answered via text messages or the occasional Facebook chat) but realizing that Blaine was still in the doorway. "Come in?" He wasn't sure if Blaine had just come over to say hi, or if he actually wanted to hang out, though he hoped it was the latter and not the former.

His hopes were answered as Blaine nodded and (in a very dapper and sexy motion) sauntered into the room and leaned against one of Kurt's two desks. "Nice duvet, really ties the room together. " He nodded towards Kurt's bed (and Kurt really didn't think about him and Blaine actually on the bed together, really- he didn't).

"Thanks, 'Cedes and I went on a giant decorating kick since my parents moved into the new house." Kurt was pretty sure he had relayed some of this information to the other already, but Blaine didn't seem to mind being told twice. "How was your break?" Kurt sat down on the bed and patted it hoping (beyond all hope) that Blaine would join him.

Blaine grinned lazily and (the word sauntered again popped into Kurt's mind) sat down next to Kurt (who tried really hard not to scootch closer so that their thighs were touching). "Well, you know the usual, some family drama. Grandparents bickering, aunts and uncles criticizing everything, oh, and don't forget the maid burned the turkey. My mom was not happy about that." He put his hand on Kurt's knee (and Kurt proceeded to melt into a giant puddle of jell-o right on the bed), "So how was your first Christmas with your new family?" Blaine leaned in close (close enough to kiss) and his voice took on a soft tone when he asked. To Kurt the blended family thing wasn't that big of a deal, but he really appreciated the sensitivity that Blaine used when mentioning it, it was a new experience after all.

Kurt just rolled his eyes a little. "Well Finn decided that we needed to wake up at five AM to open presents, and I was not even showered or properly moisturized, but Carole insisted on taking pictures." Blaine laughed (a sound that made Kurt want to hold his breath) "Needless to say I refused to let any picture up on the internet, at least before my hair was done."

He went into detail on some of the gifts he had gotten (luckily Carole had done the shopping and had good taste for the most part) and the Blaine did the same (his gifts were decidedly more fabulous and Kurt made noises of envy when he mentioned a full year subscription of Italian Vogue), unfortunately the hour was late by the time they finished talking, and each of them had early classes.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? We have practice at 6:30 don't forget." Blaine reminded him (oh my Gaga he winked too). Kurt just nodded and got up to close the door behind him, speechless. "I really did miss you Kurt." Blaine said softly before Kurt was quickly pulled in for a brief hug (one that made him feel as brainless as when Brittany took all of her medicine at the same time). And then Blaine left, and Kurt was reduced to leaning up against his wall (and sighing in cliché adoration) in order to find his balance after being in such close proximity of the boy who had been the object of many thought and dreams over the weeks. It seemed his feelings for Blaine had definitely grown (they do say absence makes the heart grow fonder).

* * *

The first day back at classes for the semester did not go by quickly. Although Kurt had assumed it would be an easy day (who assigns an essay on the first day back?) he was very wrong. Luckily he had Warblers practice he could look forward to. It wasn't so much that he wanted to spend valuable homework (read Skype) time listening to the Council talk about their song choices while he had no say, but he did enjoy hanging out with the few boys that he did know that were in Dalton's glee club (of course the fact that Blaine was one of those boys had nothing to do with it).

Kurt finished up some of his homework, and then had eaten his dinner alone (Blaine was nowhere to be seen) before he went up to the choir room. A few boys had already gathered in the room despite practice not starting for another fifteen minutes. Instead of joining them, Kurt picked a seat that was off to the side (he wasn't close to any of the other early birds) and put his iPod on as he waited for the rest of the Warblers to trickle in.

Only a few minutes had passed (he could tell because he had only listened to one and a half songs) before Kurt felt two hands press against his eyes. He jumped slightly and pulled out his ear-buds. "Let me guess," He said coyly, (also hoping that it was the someone he wanted it to be because otherwise they had no right to be that close to his hair) "Rob Pattinson."

The voice that belonged to the hands laughed and the darkness subsided as a grinning Blaine slid into the seat next to him. "No, I guess not; you're much cuter and actually have a decent hairstyle." Kurt told him (trying to ignore the proximity of their thighs).

When Blaine just laughed and mumbled: "Cute?" Kurt felt a blush creep up his neck, crap he did not really mean to say it aloud (not that he hadn't meant it whole heartedly).

"Well, Rob isn't really my type." He clarified and hoped that Blaine wouldn't think he was trying to hit on Just-Friend Blaine.

Blaine brushed it off with a small gesture then straightened up a little bit, "So what is your type then?" He asked curiously (and Kurt wondered if it was his way of asking if he was Kurt's type… but that thought process killed itself quickly).

"Meatheads. Obviously." Kurt deadpanned (and dare he hope that he saw a small flicker of disappointment cross Blaine's gorgeous features) before laughing.

The darker haired boy shook his head. "Ha-ha very funny." He seemed about to continue (no doubt to ask what Kurt really looked for in a man) but was cut off by the rest of the Warblers arriving and practice commencing.

* * *

Warbler's practice had been exactly the opposite of what Kurt had needed. He had gotten used to the way that glee club at Dalton worked, it was so much different than at McKinley, but it functioned (at least there was no Rachel there to criticize everyone). However, Kurt wasn't expecting to be so disappointed when the council had gone through people who were invited to sing a solo, Blaine's name was first (who could deny that boy's angelic voice?), followed by a few others. Unfortunately Kurt had not been asked.

He sat down on his bed and sighed, what went wrong? He hadn't been asked since his rendition of "Don't Cry for me Argentina", and he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't think he was good enough. Kurt had really been expecting to be asked again, and when he wasn't called he was sure the sheer distress had shown on his face because Blaine had asked what was wrong (to which Kurt said that nothing was wrong because he didn't want to seem like a diva).

Luckily for Kurt that had been towards the end of practice, which meant he could go back to his room and wallow by his lonesome (well Pavarotti was there too, but he was sleeping). He felt bad, like he was being selfish, but he also felt like the other boys weren't giving him a fair shot at proving himself. Either way there was nothing Kurt could do about it now, nothing except try to prove that he was good enough (and sulk).

After flipping through some channels he decided that the computer was a better option (as much as Tyra was fierce he could not tolerate watching about a pregnant prostitute). Unfortunately nothing was really catching his interest (why was no one on Facebook?) finally he went on Youtube and after less than a moment of hesitation he searched for "Blaine Anderson".

Yes, he was quite aware as to how completely stalkerish it was of him to watch Blaine's Youtube videos, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before (it had started with him talking to Mercedes about Blaine singing "Teenage Dream" and my have escalated). He clicked first on one of his favorite videos, a homemade recording of Blaine playing guitar and singing Michael Bublé. He was always enchanted by the way Blaine seemed to get completely engrossed in what he was doing.

It was so nice to know someone so passionate and so in love with what he did (okay so basically he knew a lot of people that were passionate, none of them were as attractive as Blaine though), it was a turn on for Kurt, and (no matter how much he denied it) watching Blaine on Youtube was like his own personal porn (those were definitely Mercedes' words and not his).

Of course, Kurt couldn't help how hot and bothered seeing the other boy sing made him. And by the time Kurt had put "Teenage Dream" on, (the Warblers like to record all of their performances luckily) Kurt was thinking about putting his hands on Blaine who was wearing skin tight jeans (and nothing else).

Being a hormonally charged male, Kurt was not exempt from thinking about sex. In fact, he was pretty sure he thought about it more than others (then again he also thought about his hair more than natural so maybe it was just a motif). But Kurt managed to hide it well, he could just brush of dirty thoughts easily, but at times like these when he was alone (and his computer was displaying a demi-god singing) he could give in a little, at least to distract himself from his previous melancholy.

Kurt had pressed the replay button on the just finished video and his eyes didn't leave the screen (even as his hands started to unbutton his not-so-fashionable uniform pants). Blaine was seriously perfect, Kurt didn't even mind that the two were just friends and only going to be friends (except he really wished that Blaine was there to help relieve him of his current… stress). Kurt was proud to be considered one of Blaine's close friends, even if sometimes he felt like he didn't know a lot about the other boy (well he did know that Blaine had really great lips and he really would want to know how good those lips would feel on…).

A knock on the door startled Kurt, and instinctively he slammed his laptop shut (and pulled his hand out of his boxer briefs). "Kurt, you in there?" Came Blaine's voice from beyond the closed door.

Kurt swallowed and felt a shameful blush cover his face (it would be his luck to get almost caught). "Uh," He cleared his throat. "Yeah, one second." He made quick work of redoing his zipper and then opened the door for Blaine.

"Hey, you looked kind of upset after practice. I know you wanted to try out for another solo, and I just wanted you to know that you're going to have a ton of other chances." He smiled, but his smile soon turned into a furrowed brow (no doubt because he had noticed the slightly tousled hair and the deep blush that Kurt was still sporting). "Are you okay?"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded (and forced himself to try not to think about what he had just been about to do). "Yeah, I guess I'm just kind of frustrated." (Poor choice of words).

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry Kurt." He paused for a second. "Hey, how about we go get some ice cream; I've been craving rocky road for, like, three days. And ice cream always cheers me up."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the other boy. "Sure, let me just run to the bathroom and fix my hair. I'll be two seconds." And with that Kurt left Blaine in his room as he went to freshen up. Ice cream with Blaine, that was definitely a good way to cheer up (although Blaine, not ice cream, would do the cheering).


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Hey again, so I've gotten a lot of wonderful alerts for this story and that just tickles me pink. I'm glad everyone seems to be liking it! So this chapter is focused more on Blaine, and it's actually surprisingly hard to write him, which means that this chapter is distinctly shorter than the first one (it didn't help that I had an enormous amount of homework this week either). But it is here nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some feedback if the mood strikes you!_

_P.S. OMG… I'm still reeling from this week's episode… like… AHHHHH 3 KLAINE_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the songs that are mentioned._

_**Chapter Warnings**__: Blaine being annoyingly dumb and some of Wes' potty mouth._

**CHAPTER TWO: When You Look At Me**

Blaine was pacing, he had been since he got back from his ice cream date (non-date) with Kurt. Nothing had gone wrong on the da- nothing had gone wrong. They both had a decent time and Blaine hoped he had done his job in distracting his friend. No, it was not hanging out with Kurt that was bothering him (that was definitely on the top of his favorite things list).

What happened before they left Kurt's room was a different story. Blaine had most definitely not been snooping when he opened up the abandoned laptop that was on the bed. It was sort of a surprise when he heard his own voice start automatically playing from the speakers. At first he felt kind of (extremely) flattered. But after second logic took over, and after he shut Kurt's computer, Blaine couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

He was leading Kurt on. That was the only thing he could think about. How badly he was leading his good friend on. Not to say that Blaine would not be thrilled to be with Kurt, but it wasn't right for Kurt (hell, it was probably not right for himself more than anyone else). The other boy had been through a lot and Blaine didn't want to seem like he was pressuring him (even if that seemed like a really good option).

"Blaine, dude." came Wes' voice from the bed across the room. Blaine stopped mid-pace before looking over at his roommate. "Why in god's good name have you been wearing a hole in the floor for twenty fucking minutes?" Blaine had barely noticed his two roommates and best friends sitting in the room watching him have a small crisis (not that they hadn't witnessed such before).

The dark-haired boy just sighed and sat down on his bed. "It's Kurt." He admitted after a second of hesitation.

The other two boys just rolled their eyes(when was it _not _Kurt?) as Blaine continued. "I just feel like I've been leading him on." He looked down at his hands.

Wes adopted a puzzled look. "But you like him, so how can you be leading him on?" Wes glanced at David (who had already been through Blaine's rants a few times over their break) who shrugged.

"Because," Blaine sighed dramatically before standing up again. "He's been through a lot and I shouldn't push him." His two friends just looked at him blankly (clearly not agreeing with his warped logic). "Besides, I'm the only out gay guy he really knows, how do I know he just doesn't like the _idea_ of me?" Blaine tried very hard not to pout (because all though very little looked unattractive on Blaine Anderson, pouts did not bode very well).

David (resisted the urge to chuck a shoe at his friend's head) shook his head. "I don't see why you get so worked up over this." Wes nodded solemnly in agreement.

Blaine shrugged (because he wasn't sure himself), he really liked Kurt and right now what Kurt needed was a friend (and not one with "benefits"). The other boy needed to worry about getting accustomed to the school and make friends and succeed in Warblers, and Blaine was going to be there to help him along. That was what he had to do (for now at least), and his feelings for Kurt were just going to have to take a back burner. "I just don't want to hurt him."

The other two boys shared a glance (one that Blaine missed because he was too busy pacing again) before Wes said "Listen Blaine, this is not about Kurt and you know it." Blaine stopped and glared at them both. "If you start psychoanalyzing me again, Wes, I swear to god." He paused for a moment. "I think I'm just going to have to stop, I'll just control myself better, and I'll stop leading him on, that way neither one of us will get hurt." It seemed like a logical enough idea (although Wes and David didn't look too sure).

The dark-haired boy flopped down on his unmade bed with a sigh (his friends took this as a cue to shut up lest he start pacing again) things were not going how he planned. Blaine rolled over and reached for his iPod as he inwardly reprimanded himself (as he scrolled down to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls, even if he had listened to it numerous times over the past week). Hopefully he would be able to control himself and be the friend that Kurt deserved (but if his incessant humming was any indication, this was not going to happen).

* * *

Blaine hadn't made it to dinner for the first few days of classes, but finally, on Thursday, he had enough time to actually get to dinner when the rest of the school (read Kurt) usually ate. He entered the dining hall, grabbed a tray of food, and skimmed the sea of blue blazers before easily spotting the boy in question (it was easy because he was wearing a scarf not because Blaine was creepy and could pick him out of a crowd).

"Hey Kurt" He said coming up behind the other boy. Kurt looked surprised to see him. "Mind if I sit here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Ew, no." He responded (jokingly Blaine hoped) as he slide over to make room for Blaine at the table. "Where have you been this week? I haven't seen you at dinner once." Blaine didn't dare to think that Kurt maybe had been disappointed at not seeing him.

Blaine laughed before sitting down and taking off his blazer so he didn't get Chinese food grease on it. "Sorry, I had to help Justin Weis finish a paper on Monday and then I had some homework to finish up on Tuesday. And I may have napped through dinner yesterday." He shrugged before starting on his French fries.

He pretended not to notice the slightly lingering look that he felt Kurt give him. "I see." Blaine glanced back at him (because they were engaged in conversation not because he liked looking at him) and he considered complimenting him on his scarf, or his hair (or the gorgeous color of his eyes, or the way he looked when he contemplated things, or everything…) but Kurt spoke up again before Blaine could say anything. "We need to hang out more often outside of class and Warblers." It was a matter of fact statement that Blaine could not disagree with.

"You are absolutely right, Kurt." He furrowed his brown for a moment (briefly wondering if he had been avoiding Kurt subconsciously). "Sorry I haven't been around for you." Kurt was his friend and he knew Kurt was still assimilating to Dalton; it wasn't fair that he had been MIA (even if it was accidental).

Kurt shot him a very reproachful look. "You aren't my babysitter Blaine. I can get by alone. But it's nice having you around." He gave a small smile before stealing a fry (which earned a playful swat from Blaine). "This cafeteria food is horrific."

* * *

A few hours later Blaine found himself knocking on Kurt's door with a bag filled with Chinese food (despite the fact that he knew the other boy would complain about eating so late and not being able to properly digest). He shifted the somewhat heavy bag to the other arm (and totally wasn't going to know again because he wasn't desperate, the bag was just heavy) before Kurt opened the door looking confused. "Blaine?" He was wearing his pajamas, they were red and silky-looking (and he looked absolutely adorable).

"I brought Chinese food." He held up the bag a little bit as if to prove it. Kurt nodded and smiled, pushing the door open wider so Blaine could come in. "I hope you like lo mien and General Tso's chicken."

Kurt shrugged as Blaine (who was somewhat concerned he'd come at a bad time) sat down on the floor in front of his bed. "Well, I try not to eat after I already went through my moisturizing routine." He paused. "But I'll make an exception for you." He sat down next to Blaine and grabbed a pair of chopsticks (when Blaine admitted he didn't know how to use them it was definitely not a ploy to get Kurt to position his hand, because that would be leading Kurt on and he was not doing that anymore).

After the two had eaten their fill of chicken and noodles Kurt looked at Blaine. "So why did you come?" Blaine looked surprised.

"You said we needed to hang out more, and you were complaining about the food so…" He trailed off, hoping that Kurt would take his answer (because really that was the only reason he had come). Luckily, Kurt seemed to think that it was a reasonable excuse.

"Okay, but next time could you come before I get into bed? It's kind of late and I have an early class tomorrow." Kurt shoved at Blaine playfully.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Blaine walked into his room (in what he hoped to be a sneaky manner that did not involve waking up his roommates) only to see that Wes was still awake on his laptop (David dead to the world on his top bunk). "It's past midnight Cinderella." He said without looking up (Blaine resisted the urge to hiss expletives) "Where have you been?" (though it was clear he knew the answer).

"Uh," Blaine hesitated. "Eating Chinese with Kurt." He avoided any and all eye-contact with Wes as he began to untie his shoes. However, he could not avoid knowing that Wes was staring at him stoically. "What? He's my friend! Can't I hang out with him?" Blaine asked finally looking up.

Wes scoffed. "Dude, you don't think that was leading him on? I swear to god, Blaine, if you rant about how you feel guilty one more time I will personally kick your ass." Blaine tried to look completely oblivious to what Wes was talking about.

"Wes, I don't think this should count. We were hanging out, not making out." Blaine tried to reason but clearly Wes would not have any of it.

"No, you hang out with us; you know with Kurt it's completely different. You got him _Chinese food_ Blaine." Wes shut his computer purposefully (Blaine tried not to flinch as it made a slight slamming sound). "If you want to date him, then date him. It's not that hard. But don't dick around. You're not just messing with him; you're messing with yourself too."

Blaine sighed. "It's not that simple. He's… delicate." He hesitated for a few seconds. "Fine, I'll try harder not to lead Kurt on. Happy" It was probably the best solution despite the fact that Blaine honestly was not sure how to not act like he was leading Kurt on (mostly because he liked the flirty jargon that he and Kurt sometimes had).

"Good, he's the first countertenor we've had in thirty years and I don't want to lose him because you were a fucking douchebag." With those words Wes shut of his nightstand light leaving Blaine in almost complete darkness.

With a shake of the head Blaine just let the topic die. It was easier than harping on it, besides he was going to try to placate Wes. Kurt was not ready for a relationship, and even if he was who said Kurt would even want to be with him anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__: Look at me go! Two chapters in a week, whatttt? Hah, yeah so I don't know how this happened, but I hope you like it. I want to dedicate this chapter to the loverlyyy Allison who wrote a fantastic Finn/ Puck fic called "Kiss and Tell" which made me very happy (meaning check it out!). _

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the songs that are mentioned._

_**Chapter Warnings**__: Overanalyzing text messages and smutty dreams. _

**CHAPTER THREE: You Brought Me to Life **

Kurt could not be happier it was Friday. It was safe to say that this week had not been good (well the week was fine, but Thursday night had been… awful to say the least). He had been on his way to drop Blaine's blazer off after he had left Kurt's room (the airhead had forgotten it) and he stopped at the door when he had heard his name followed by "lead him on". As if it wasn't bad enough to have Blaine not like him in the first place, it was worse knowing that he knew that Kurt liked him.

He had walked away from Blaine's room without giving him his blazer, which meant and awkward wake-up call that morning. Fortunately Blaine was running late and couldn't stay to chat which was well enough since Kurt felt sort of hurt (and pissed off all at the same time) about what he had overheard. It wasn't like Kurt was jumping to get in Blaine's pants or anything, he was fine being friends, but the fact that Blaine had said he was "delicate" well Kurt could certainly take care of himself (and there was nothing a little retail therapy couldn't cure).

So he decided that instead of staying the weekend and hanging out with everyone on the first weekend back at Dalton, he was going home (to shop with 'Cedes). He had already put checked out for after their evening Warbler practice and was packing his weekend bag with some things he might need when Blaine knocked on the already open door.

"Going somewhere?" The other boy asked somewhat worriedly eyeing the bag filled with Kurt's skincare products.

Kurt zipped the bag up before responding. "Just going to go home for the weekend, Mercedes and I have some shopping to get done." He turned and looked at Blaine who had (an adorably cute) puzzled look on his face.

"Oh well, I thought you were staying; I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come to a movie tonight after practice with Wes, David and some other people." He frowned as Kurt started winding up his laptop cord.

The younger boy sighed (and held in a giant rant about why exactly he was leaving). "I would, but I'm leaving right after. I already checked out for then with Mr. Shanahan." Then he added. "Sorry."

Blaine let out a puff of air before shrugging. "Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind. I personally wish you would come because it's a horror movie and I hate them. It would be nice to have someone there who wouldn't make fun of me."

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he put his laptop away. "Well I probably would have made fun of you too if it makes it any better." Finally he looked up from what he was doing to see Blaine standing there (being so infuriatingly attractive) with his arms crossed and a very slight pout. "You know, you don't wear pouts very well, Blaine." Kurt walked over to the other boy (feeling somewhat daring apparently) and pushed the corners of Blaine's mouth into a smile with his two pointer fingers. "Smile."

This caused Blaine to smile (and Kurt's heart to pound out of his chest as he vaguely wondered what in the hell had possessed him to do that). "You're right." Blaine relaxed a little bit. "Well, I hope you have fun at home." He looked around the room. "If you're all packed want to grab coffee before rehearsal tonight?"

Kurt contemplated for a second before nodding (and wishing that he could just be mad at Blaine like he was before). "Sure let's go!"

* * *

Being back at home was nice (sort of). Carole was a pretty awesome cook and she had made cookies that (miraculously) Finn hadn't eaten all of (yet). Kurt had promptly removed his Dalton uniform and donned an outfit that he deemed worthy of an evening in (it was still fabulous despite a smaller audience), and then he texted Mercedes demanding she come over for a sleepover (to which she replied:_ Hell yeah!_).

Unfortunately it was not as good as he had hoped because despite everything, part of him wished he had just stayed at Dalton (with Blaine), because he hadn't spent that much time with the guys at Dalton (or Blaine) since before winter break.

Good thing Mercedes managed to get over to Kurt's house in record time equipped with movies, junk food, (even if it would most likely affect Kurt's complexion) and a week's worth of New Direction gossip.

The two had spent a grand total of forty seconds downstairs before they made camp up in Kurt's room. And it took a whole minute before Mercedes looked at him and said. "So what's going on? Why did you come home already?"

Kurt contemplated for a second. "Am I really that transparent?" When she just nodded Kurt dramatically sat down on the bed before going into what was going on with him and Blaine. "And basically I'm mad at him and not mad all at the same time!"

Mercedes seemed to take a moment before responding as if carefully formulating her response. "Well it seems to me that this boy is into you Kurt." When Kurt opened his mouth to reiterate what he had overheard she held up a hand to stop him. "Even though you heard him say that you didn't hear everything. But the way he treats you, it makes me think he definitely likes you. I mean he knows your _coffee order_!" She smiled, but Kurt was not so sure.

"I dunno 'Cedes. I think he just wants to be friends. That's what he made it seem like when he was talking to Wes." Kurt pursed his lips a little bit (part of him really, really wanted to believe Mercedes).

"The way I see it, he's probably just scared. Just give him some time and maybe drop some flirtatious hints along the way." She smiled and gave him a small wink. "Now let's put _Enchanted_ on!"

Kurt had to admit that he felt quite a bit better after their little chat, however halfway through the movie his phone buzzed and he felt a familiar tightness in his chest as he read that it was from Blaine (Mercedes must have read his reaction perfectly because she promptly stole his phone from him).

"'The movie was terrible. It would have been more fun if you were here'" She read aloud a grin plastered on your face. "See! What did I tell you?"

Kurt snatched his phone back and read over the message himself before groaning. "Why is he doing this to me?" He whined. "What should I say?"

Mercedes contemplated for a moment. "Well you definitely need to be flirty." She concluded.

"No way! If I do that then he'll get all weird and think that he's leading me on again!" Kurt flopped back on his pillows and reread the text message. "Which he totally is, B-T-dubs."

Mercedes just shook her head. "Well then you have to lead him on too, boy! Play the game. Take control of your situation." She reached for the phone again. "Come on, give it to me, and I'll write it!" She finally succeeded in jacking Kurt's phone and (with speed that rivaled Kurt himself) jotted down what she deemed to be the perfect response. Then she handed it back to Kurt without hitting send.

"'Maybe next time me and you should go alone. You can pick the movie.'" Kurt read in a monotone. "And a winky face, Mercedes? I think I hate you." He promptly began erasing the text while Mercedes protested.

"That was a perfect response!" She cried as Kurt looked down at his once again blank text.

"That was basically me asking him out! There's no way I could say that!" He retorted. "Ugh, what should I say though? And no! I cannot say that." He held the phone away from her as she tried to snatch it once again. "What about if I just say 'haha sorry'?" Judging by the diva's face, that was not an appropriate response.

The two spent a few more minutes contemplating the best course of action Kurt should take. Finally, after much deliberation between them both, they had come up with the perfect text message: _Well next time I'll come, but make sure you pick the movie ;] _(the winky face had been a requirement on Mercedes' part).

"Okay, should I send it?" Kurt asked as his finger hovered over the send button. Mercedes urged him on, however the second (millisecond) before he was about to tap send another text from Blaine appeared. "Damn it!" Kurt exclaimed as he handed his phone to Mercedes. "Look he double texted me now I can't say that."

Mercedes read the text (_So anyway, what's up?_) and handed the phone back to Kurt. "Send it anyway!"

"What? No, now I seem like a loser. I can't just do that!" Kurt argued giving the phone back to 'Cedes (since he clearly had no desire to be holding it now).

"But he double texted you! That's a really good sign. It means he wants to talk to you, and that he was wondering why you weren't texting back." She paused. "So what are you going to say is up?"

Kurt just glared and took the phone back. "I'm going to tell him what we're doing!" He told her (clearly saying in his tone that he did not require her help in the matter anymore). He quickly responded to Blaine this time (and hoped that the quick response didn't seem too eager), and then slid his phone to another part of the room (out of easy access so he wouldn't check it twenty times in the next minute).

Mercedes watched him through the whole process. "He's totally into you." She said smugly, and Kurt couldn't help but grin at the prospect of it. The two spent the rest of the night gossiping and watching silly movies until they both fell asleep (and all the while Kurt and Blaine continued texting).

* * *

Shopping with Mercedes turned out to be exactly what Kurt needed. The mall wasn't too crowded and (although he was somewhat drowsy from the late night before) Kurt enjoyed spending his time (and money) in the various stores.

"So Puck and Finn have been hanging out again." Mercedes told him as they were looking through racks at H&M. "I guess they've put all their drama behind them finally and are attached at the hip lately." She held up a blue blazer, which Kurt promptly took from her hands (she was so in tune with his style).

"Wow, so is that where he was last night? I haven't seen him since I've been home." Kurt took his own jacket off and tried on the blazer (which looked fabulous on him).

Mercedes shrugged and nodded in approval of the blazer. "I guess so. It's better than having Rachel around all the time." She walked towards the counter with piles of accessories.

"Rach isn't so bad. Well, when you get her in small doses." He shrugged. It also helped that she wasn't constantly vying for solos in Kurt's presence any more. Mercedes couldn't disagree (and had also found the most amazing headband which caused her to lose focus of her gossiping).

The two didn't stop shopping until their arms were too full that they couldn't carry anymore (although they probably should have stopped much sooner). Kurt's only problem was that he knew he would only be able to wear his outfits during the weekend.

* * *

_His heart was beating up into his throat as a smooth hand travels down his bare chest, getting tantalizingly lower. Kurt wanted to urge on in frustration as the hand stopped right at the buckle of his belt. However, the constant press of kisses to his lips distracted his mouth from making any sort noise besides small moans of pleasure. _

_After one deep kiss to his lips, the kisses moved to his neck, they were soft and quick and caused his breathing to get even heavier. When the hand began to unbuckle his belt, Kurt could do nothing but tremble as he waited for what would undoubtedly come next. _

_Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's neck and moved in between his legs in order to easily remove Kurt's pants. The younger boy shivered as if a bucket of ice had been poured on him, despite that he was feeling more than a little warm. Looking up at Blaine (who was in nothing but tight, black boxer briefs) distracted Kurt long enough that he didn't even realize his pants had come off. _

_The dark-haired boy leaned down and nibbled on Kurt's hip bone, knowing very well that it was driving the other boy crazy. Kurt was sure that he was going to explode if Blaine didn't touch him more, if he didn't get more contact with anything, everything, that was Blaine._

_Finally, Blaine leaned over him and planted a hungry kiss to his mouth; Kurt barely even noticed that his hand had slipped into his underwear-_

Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone alarm. He groaned in disdain at the vague memory of the dream he had just been having (and of the rude interruption that cause him to be unable to finish it). And though he wanted nothing more than to curl up under his duvet and go back to sleep (and sexy, dream Blaine), he knew he needed to get ready to drive back to Dalton.

After showing and getting dressed, Kurt ate the small breakfast Carole had made (a delicious and healthful fruit salad) and then began packing up the things he would need to bring back to school with him.

It didn't take him too long to get everything together and he managed to have extra time to spend with his family (Finn included since he wasn't hanging out with Puck today) before he had to make the long drive to Dalton. It was a good time and Kurt was sad that he was going to have to leave them again, but part of him was somewhat excited about getting back to school, maybe things with Blaine would be better (and maybe he would stop having such raunchy dreams).

Kurt said his goodbyes finally and then quickly texted Blaine telling him he was leaving and when he should be back (he also was secretly hoping that Blaine would want to hang out when he got back). Then he jumped into his care and began his drive (with a Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha mix to help fill the silence).


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ So this chapter is __**a lot**__ shorter than it was supposed to be because I decided to change what was going to go into each chapter. So what was supposed to be the end of this chapter is not going to be the beginning of the next... does that make sense? Anyway the next chapter should be longer since I have like mondo things supposed to happen. _

_P.S WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME MY LINE BREAKS FAILED? I hate fanfictions doc manager sometimes..._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the songs that are mentioned._

_**Chapter Warnings**__: Magical fingers and giant brick hitting Blaine in the head… metaphorically_

**CHAPTER FOUR: Let You Put Your Hands on Me**

Blaine's weekend had gone way too fast, and before he knew it, it was Monday morning. He had spent half of his weekend getting lectured by Wes and David (and his own conscious) about Kurt. Blaine knew very well that he had no clue as to what he was doing with the other boy. He tried not to lead Kurt on, but part of him couldn't help it. The other half of his weekend was spent doing exactly what he was being advised not to do, and that was flirting with Kurt via text message (he really didn't mean to do it, it just happened sometimes).

The Warbler was really trying to figure himself out. It wasn't like he couldn't see himself with Kurt, but it wasn't fair to the other boy. Kurt needed a chance to just be Kurt and for Blaine to just try and jump into a relationship with him while he was still so vulnerable would be unfair. Not to mention he had a lot of his own issues and there was no way he was going to subject Kurt to his baggage.

Blaine sat in his AP U.S. History. The teacher, Mr. Morris (who was both boring and oblivious), was prattling on about the government of the colonies. Blaine was really considering napping (since it was so easy to do with Morris' monotone voice), but his eyes travelled to Kurt who sat in the desk next to him and he decided against it.

Quickly he scribbled out a short note (that said _hi_) and folded it up. He then tossed it on the other boy's desk before look away as if he had done nothing. It took only a few seconds before the piece of folded paper had made its way back to his read: _Can this class be over now?_ Blaine smiled and they continued passing notes.

What Blaine wasn't expecting, as his conversation carried on, was a note folded in the shape of paper football to be catapulted over his shoulder (courtesy of David who was seated behind him). Blaine knew what the note was going to say before he even opened it (something along the lines of: _stop being unfair to him and you _or _stop flirting_) since he had even been giving himself the same lecture. Of course, that was not going to stop him, he liked Kurt (and a friend… mostly), and he enjoyed talking to him. Besides, Kurt needed someone to help him along, and Blaine was just an affectionate person, that didn't mean Kurt was automatically going to fall for him (right?).

Class ended and Blaine went over to Kurt as the other boy was gathering up his books (which earned a somewhat meaningful glare from David who walked out). "Hey, so wanna hang out tonight?" Blaine proposed.

Kurt hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "I don't know if I can, I have a Skype date after practice." He told Blaine (who for a second felt his heart sink at the word date).

Blaine shrugged. "Well, maybe after? Unless you have homework and stuff." He felt kind of pathetic and wanted to hit himself for acting so desperate all of a sudden, he was his friend he shouldn't be acting like this.

"Well, it depends. I told Tina I'd text her when we were done, and I'm not sure how long we're going to talk." Kurt informed him as the two began walking (and Blaine most definitely did not sigh in relief when he heard the date was with Tina). "But if it doesn't go for too long then I'll text you when I finish my homework?"

Since Blaine could find no other option he agreed, and then the two parted ways at Kurt's next period class (Blaine was lucky enough to have a free period). As he was walking away he was sure that he was going to need to figure out how he felt (and soon), so he would be able to stop jerking Kurt around.

* * *

Blaine got a text (much to his delight) around eight o'clock telling him that Tina ended up having to postpone their Skype date, so Kurt was free. It took only a little while for Blaine to get over to Kurt's room (and luckily for him Wes and David were not in the room to give him disapproving looks), and when he knocked on the door Kurt promptly opened up. "Sorry my room is a mess." He said as the door was still swinging open. "I may have randomly gone on an outfit planning spree and still haven't exactly straightened everything up."

Upon entering the room Blaine saw that the room was indeed messy (though not nearly as messy as his shared room). "It's fine, David is a slob. This isn't bad at all." Kurt smiled and padded back over to his somewhat clothing free bed.

"_The Sound of Music_ is on." Kurt told him after Blaine had sat next to him on the bed. "Want to put it on?" Blaine nodded (because who didn't love that movie?) and Kurt turned the television on and settled back onto his pillow.

The two watched quietly for a little while (then an in depth conversation about Julie Andrews' voice) but by the second commercial break they were barely paying attention and their conversation had turned to classes and grades.

"Yeah, so I'm already stressed out because I put off a paper that Widmer gave us and now I have two more I have to do." Kurt explained (somewhat frantically). Blaine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, you're way to tense, Widmer is like the easiest grader ever. So just relax." Blaine gave a friendly (or was it more than friendly?) squeeze but kept his hand there. The boy actually was quite tense (and Blaine really couldn't help but notice). "Wow… when was the last time you had a massage?" Blaine asked Kurt while he experimentally kneaded the right shoulder of Kurt.

Kurt blushed and looked down (and even though Blaine was absolutely positive that he was not staying in the friend zone, he was not relenting on the touching… maybe it was okay to not be in the friend zone?) "Well not in a while. Santana can give a great backrub but we haven't hung out in a while."

Blaine hesitated. "Lay down on your stomach." He instructed (despite the visions of Wes and David glaring at him for his poor judgment). He tried to ignore the way his heart pounded as Kurt rolled his eyes but obeyed. Friends did not do this with each other, and Blaine was thoroughly aware of this (especially as his hands were positioned on Kurt's shoulders and began to knead).

Blaine used to give his mom back rubs when she was really stressed out from work. She used to tell him that he had magical hands. He had never really thought anything of giving someone a backrub; Kurt was an entirely different story.

The boy would make the moans and sighs every time Blaine hit a nerve or a tense spot. It was so, to put it lightly, sensual. "You are amazing." Kurt moaned and Blaine had trouble not letting that gravelly voice get to him (in a less than innocent way).

"Thanks." Blaine cleared his throat (as he found his voice didn't come out as strongly as he hoped). He then dared to move down from the shoulders and towards the middle of Kurt's back. "Any tension here?" (probably not the word he wanted to use).

Kurt squirmed ever so slightly. "A little lower." He instructed and when Blaine complied small noises erupted from Kurt's perfect mouth (and yes, Blaine was going there).

It was around then that Blaine realized that (holy fuck) he loved Kurt. He. Loved. Kurt.

Blaine must have stopped what he was doing because he suddenly heard Kurt's voice penetrate his realization. "Are you okay?" Kurt looked over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath to quell the sudden heart attack that was coming on, Blaine nodded and then continued to work on Kurt's tight muscles. "I'm just dandy."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__ First thing I want to apologize for taking a long time for this chapter. I had some trouble with it. I also want to say sorry because I have a lot of papers and stuff due next week so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully I won't take so long. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Glee doesn't belong to me, nor do any of the songs that are mentioned._

_**Chapter Warnings**__: Blubbering Blaine and Kurt/OMC OMG!_

**CHAPTER FIVE: I was a Wreck**

Kurt was reeling. Yeah, reeling, there was absolutely no other way to describe how he felt after Blaine had left him when _The Sound of Music _was over. Blaine had given him a backrub (the best backrub he had ever had).

On one hand, Kurt was absolutely thrilled and could not stop thinking about (using it as fantasizing material) what had happened. But on the other hand, he was pissed. Blaine didn't want to be with him, and backrubs were definitely not a platonic thing to do.

So Kurt made the decision to not even mention what happened. Blaine was not going to lead him on anymore he was done.

"Cedes, I need help." Kurt (did not whine) said into the phone.

"What's a-matter baby?" She asked soothingly.

Kurt flopped on his bed and relayed the entire story to Mercedes and finished with "And now, I'm ready to basically never speak to him again. Because he sure acts like he wants to be with me, but according to what I heard he doesn't." he groaned in a (really un-fabulous) frustrated manner.

"Listen Kurt, guys like him are just insecure. Believe me. I think that the best thing for you to do is just confront him." Kurt took a deep breath upon hearing this.

"I don't know about that Mercedes. I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I'm totally into him. What if it ruins our friendship?" Kurt had begun pacing at some point during his conversation.

"Well it's that or keep it the way things are. And I'm not saying you have to go and be all 'I love you Blaine' but maybe tell him you feel like he's giving you mixed signals." Mercedes was right (not as always like she'd have you believe) and finally after a few more small pieces of wisdom, Kurt was walking down the hallway to Blaine's room hoping that the words he wanted to say would come to him by the time he got there.

With a deep breath (or four) he knocked on the door. David answered. "Kurt, good thing you're here." He said in a kind of quiet tone that made Kurt instantly worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he was beckoned into the unnervingly quiet room.

Wes and Blaine were sitting on Blaine's bed and the latter had his face in his hands. Clearly something was wrong. Wes, who had his hand on Blaine's back, quickly looked up at Kurt and nodded before going back to saying comforting words to Blaine.

"What's going on guys?" Kurt asked sheepishly (he also really hoped that he had not done anything wrong).

David spoke. "Blaine just got a call that his dad was in a really bad car wreck."

Oh.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively, as he walked over to the other boy. "Is he okay?" Kurt sat down and Wes shot up (clearly he was not very good at doing the whole comforting friend thing).

Blaine seemed to choke on a sob before shrugging. "I-I dunno, Mom's going to tell me as soon as they know anything." Kurt knew how that was, waiting for news that you were not sure if it would be good or bad.

"Okay. Well it's going to suck until you hear, but I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Kurt put a hand on his friend's shoulder and started rubbing small circles.

"Uh Kurt, do you think you got this?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded simply before the other two snuck out of the room.

Blaine sat up a little (clearly feeling a little bit more comfortable) and looked at Kurt. "I don't even know when the last time I talked to him was." His voice was strained as if he was hiding back sobs (which he probably was).

Kurt nodded. "Were you guys fighting or something?" He hoped he wasn't prying by asking, but maybe it would help to talk about it.

The curly-haired boy shrugged. "We were never really close after I came out. He didn't really approve, yanno." Kurt's heart kind of sank. He didn't know. His dad was absolutely great when it came to his sexuality (besides sometimes a lack of things in common). "I just feel like I've let him down and if he can't accept me than who would ever want to be-" Blaine was cut off by his own shaking breath.

"Shh," Kurt moved a little closer (having completely forgotten his earlier complaints). "I'm sure you didn't let him down."

"I always just tried hard to act straight for him, and around all of his business partners and stuff." Blaine was crying now (and probably had no idea what he was saying). "I never would even talk about boys and-and I stopped myself from being with people because I didn't want to disappoint him." He sobbed a little bit. "But I did and now this. I just-"

Kurt found his arms filled with a crying Blaine and he held him tightly. "You can't think like that Blaine. You have to be happy, and he's your father and he loves you. You being happy is what should matter."

With a nod Blaine sat up a little bit (however the tears did not subside). "Sorry, I wish you didn't have to see me like this." Kurt just shook his head (mostly because Blaine was even kind of cute when he cried). "And I just… never mind."

"No tell me. It'll feel better to get everything off your chest now." He gave an encouraging smile to the still tearful Blaine.

Blaine shook his head a little bit. "I- I'm just a little fucked up." He gave a small laugh. "Thanks for being here. Did Wes call you?"

Kurt was about to answer when the sound of Katy Perry's _Waking up in Vegas_ cut him off. Quickly Blaine searched for his phone. "It's my mom." He sounded really worried and grabbed Kurt's hand when he answered. "Is everything okay?" Kurt could hear the muffled sound of a woman on the other line and (despite trying) he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Blaine just made some sounds that were indistinguishable from negative and positive before he started crying and eventually hung up with his mother (Kurt squeezed his hand lightly). "He's gunna make it." He told Kurt when he hung up (and right before falling into Kurt's lap and sobbing freely).

Kurt ended up falling asleep in Blaine's room (unfortunately not in the hot and sticky was Kurt would have liked)and the next morning he let Blaine sleep in as he quietly said bye to David and Wes and walked back to his room skipping a shower (because he was clean not that he smelled kind of like Blaine).

As it turned out (Blaine found out by the end of the day) Blaine's dad was undergoing some major surgery due to a broken back, which was accompanied by some brain swelling and other somewhat severe bumps and bruises. But nothing was going to kill him. However, because of this Blaine would be going home.

"Thanks so much for last night, Kurt." Blaine said as he packed a bag for the few days he would be home (which was probably going to be the rest of the week then the weekend). "You're a really great friend, you know that?" He smiled.

With a nod Kurt picked at a piece of fuzz on Blaine's bed sheets. "Really it was nothing. I know how it feels to be in that situation."

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me." There was that word again. "I don't usually let people see me break down like that."

"Sometimes you just need to cry. And that was an understandable situation. You just have to let me know how everything is with him." Kurt told him.

"You're definitely the best best-friend I've ever had. You really are. I've never had a friend like you, Kurt."

"Okay! I get it Blaine." Kurt said abruptly taking both of them by surprise. "I mean, really I don't think you should be so grateful, anyone would have done the same." He gave a smile (even though the pillow that was sitting next to him was really asking to be thrown at Blaine's head).

Blaine double checked his bags. "Well, I better get to the hospital. I'll text you when I find out more okay?" He quickly scooped Kurt up in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Kurt."

Kurt walked to the choir room for the scheduled Warbler's practices and tried hard to just focus on being fabulous (which was always easy for him). Hopefully when Blaine came back he would be in a state that Kurt could actually talk to him about everything.

* * *

As it turned out Warblers' practice was the highlight of Kurt's day (well not counting waking up next to Blaine). Instead of just blending in and not making conversation with anyone besides Blaine (which would have been hard considering Blaine was gone).

Not only did he manage to hit a note that all of the Dalton boys were jealous of, but cute-guy Aiden (who he actually just noticed today because he came up to him and talked to him) talked to him. Cute-guy Aiden was wonderful, blonde, and gay (which was always a plus). And apparently, he also had a bit of a thing for Kurt (and also Marc Jacobs).

The two had chatted a bit and it seemed Aiden was interested in Kurt (well in Kurt's mind he was. But he had been very off on these sorts of things before). And to be honest Kurt was feeling like maybe hanging out with another gay boy (on who was distinctly not Blaine) would be a good thing.

So they had made plans to watch _Star Trek_ (after both bonded over a love for both Zach Quinto and Chris Pine) the following night.

Which lead to Kurt worrying the entire next day about what he was going to wear (the white skinnies or gray skinnies? And what about the shirt?). Luckily his last class of the day got out early, which left him plenty of time to raid his entire closet (why hadn't he brought his silver shirt from home?) in order to find what he should wear.

He knew he was being silly, it wasn't even like it was a date. But cute-guy Aiden was well, extremely cute, and who could blame Kurt for wanting to look his best and possibly attract Aiden (besides any excuse to get out of the Dalton uniform was enough for Kurt).

And even though a part of him felt like he should tell Blaine what was going on, incase maybe it was wrong, he remembered Blaine telling him how great of a _friend_ he was and decided Blaine definitely had no right to care if he was hanging out with Aiden.

Dinner came and went and Kurt hurried back to his room to finish straightening up (since finding a perfect outfit did not come without the tearing the whole room inside out) and to get dressed.

When he was finally ready wearing his black (read tightest) pair of jeans and a light grey cardigan, Kurt still had two hours to wait (he always rushed these things). Those two hours were well spent by meticulously (obsessively) fixing his hair.

Nine o'clock finally rolled around and Kurt was checking his phone every few seconds to check the time (and for any text messages blowing off the non-date). Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock at the door.

He got up (and ran) to get the door, where Aiden was standing looking somewhat apprehensive. He was also out of uniform (thank god because Kurt would have felt awkward) and from the appraising look Kurt was getting, enjoyed seeing the other boy out of uniform as well.

Aiden spoke first. "Wow… you look…" Kurt smiled at the unsaid compliment (he had never rendered Blaine speechless before) and opened the door wider to allow Aiden in.

"You look great too." Kurt told him. And he definitely did. He was wearing a simple striped t-shirt (and he was muscular enough that horizontal stripes were definitely a good thing) and a simple pair of jeans (which could have been tighter in Kurt's opinion). "So did you bring the movie?"

Aiden grinned at Kurt's eager question and held the DVD case up. "Awesome." Kurt plucked the plastic case out of the taller boy's hands before walking (although he was attempting to sashay a little) to the DVD player and starting the movie.

Kurt then made himself comfortable on his bed. However, Aiden stood in the middle of the room awkwardly (Kurt was pretty sure he saw him glance at the bed next to Kurt) before walking over to a desk chair.

"You can sit here with me if you want to." Kurt informed him and Aiden smiled (and Kurt blushed) and made himself comfortable next to Kurt on the bed (although, they weren't as close together as him and Blaine usually sat).

As the movie began the two were quiet, however the first Zach Quinto scene changed all of that. The battle began when they both tried (at the same time) to dibs Zach, and somehow, in the effort to win him a tickle fight ensued (which was unfair seeing as Kurt was extremely ticklish and Aiden was not).

It ended with Aiden winning Zach, but Kurt couldn't complain because he got Chris Pine (and got Aiden to touch him). "It's okay, he's totally in the closet anyway." Kurt defended (his hand resting on Aiden's thigh).

Aiden nodded fervently. "Definitely, did you know him and Zach work out together? I'm positive they're doing it."

The two continued to talk about everything (and nothing) and paid very little mind to the movie that was still playing. Before long the movie ended and the cuddling ensued (he and Blaine only cuddled if they were sleeping in the same bed). It was nice; Aiden was ridiculously warm and smelled kind of good. Kurt was actually very close to falling asleep when Aiden spoke. "I should go Kurt." His voice came out as a sort of whisper.

Kurt made a small protesting noise before wrapping his arms around the other boy tightly. "Can't you stay longer?"

"We both have class tomorrow morning and it's almost one." Aiden didn't make any motion to move (but he did nuzzle Kurt's hair slightly, and Kurt had to resist fixing it). "But we can hang out tomorrow again. If you want."

Kurt glanced up at the blonde. "Okay. Tomorrow for sure." He sat up and released the other boy.

Aiden sat up but hesitated (and somehow Kurt knew exactly what was coming next), the he quickly leaned forward and peck Kurt on the lips. It was soft and chaste, and absolutely nothing like the kiss with Karofsky.

But Kurt was sure he was sporting a deer in the headlights look to put Ms. Pillsbury to shame, especially when Aiden looked down. "I'm sorry, that was probably way too soon." He apologized and Kurt tried to find his voice again.

"No, I just, that was my first kiss that ever really… counted." He explained and that just made Aiden smile.

"Well, do you want another one?" Aiden tilted his head as he said the suggestion, and Kurt definitely wanted another one.

The second kiss was exactly same as the first one, soft, closed mouth, and fast. The third was a little longer and harder and Kurt actually had the mindset to kiss back and not just sit there and let Aiden do the work.

The fourth kiss (or was it more than four?) was much different though, somehow Kurt's mouth was opened and Aiden's tongue had entered (how did that happen who opened their mouth first?) and when Aiden finally pulled away (how long had that lasted?) Kurt was lying underneath the other boy (who was… straddling him).

Aiden looked down at him. "Sorry." His voice was gravelly. "I guess I got kind of carried away." He started to climb off before Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for another steamy kiss (Kurt was a teenage boy too and Aiden on top of him and exploring his mouth was definitely something he should be doing).

After what could have been a half an hour but was probably more like three minutes, the two teens broke apart. "I really should go." Aiden kissed him again, despite what he said.

"Yeah." Kurt agreed (although he would be happy to be exhausted tomorrow during class if he could keep kissing).

Aiden eventually got off of him (although he would have rather he got him off, but that's semantics) and gave him one more chaste kiss before whispering "Good night Kurt." And leaving Kurt on his bed completely dumbstruck by the hot make out session he had just been involved in.

It took a while for Kurt to actually fall asleep. He had contemplated texting Blaine what had happened but he figured he could just wait to tell him in person. Blaine was probably busy with his family or sleeping anyway. When Kurt finally fell asleep, he was thinking about how great kissing could be (and a little bit about how amazing kissing Blaine could be, maybe even better than kissing Aiden).


End file.
